


Trust Me.

by Emotionallyunstabl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, S13 E18 coda, a n g s t, i have a lot of feelings i need to get out, season 13, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallyunstabl/pseuds/Emotionallyunstabl
Summary: Sam tries to convince Gabriel to stay.Aka where the spn writers hand me a knife and I stab myself with it.





	Trust Me.

Things

Sabriel 

“Gabriel, really, after the conversation we had back there?” 

Sam didn’t really know what he meant by that statement, at this point he was just spitting out random words, hoping Gabriel would turn around and decide to not leave. Funnily enough, Gabriel did turn around and look at Sam, as if questioning whether he should leave.

“You wanna be a bit more specific there big boy?” Gabriel shot back snarkely, pretending he wasn’t phased by Sam’s question.

“You know what I am talking about.” Sam said, moving forward, almost forgetting about Cas, who looked between them curiously. “And I meant every word Gabriel, I mean it.”

Gabriel put his foot on the staircase, and slowly inches up a few steps so he was taller than Sam.

“Gabriel.” Came Castiel’s low grunt from behind Sam.

Gabriel looked at Cas, then back down at Sam, who was looking at him with those pleading puppy eyes. Gabriel bit his lip in though, tongue running over where the stitches had been. The stitches Sam had cut out.

“Why do you need me this time?” Gabriel said helplessly, clutching at straws. “Why don’t you save the world on your own, like you always do.”

Sam shook his head. “Gabriel, we’ve had help all of those times, from pretty shitty people too.” Sam pointed out. “We’ve needed help every single step of the way, and it would be good to have help from someone I can trust.” Sam said softly.

Gabriel’s eyes darkened, and he turned his face away. “You don’t know if you can trust me.” He said dismissively.

“Yes I do.” Sam replied immediately, almost cutting him off. “If you stay with us, and help us save the world, and defeat Micheal, and Lucifer, and whatever is thrown at us, then I trust you. If you stay, you have my trust, Gabriel.”

Gabriel sighed, and turned around fully, going down one step, so he was nearly nose to nose with Sam. Gabriel bit his lip, staring into Sam’s face.

There was a beat of silence.

And then,

“Well, I guess you can’t trust me then.” 

Sam’s eyes widened. “Gabriel-“ he started to yell, but the archangel had already vanished. Sam stood there helplessly, staring at where Gabriel had been seconds ago, feeling the air around him. 

Gabriel was gone.


End file.
